Un beso de cumpleaños
by Damae
Summary: Las Navidades para ella siempre fueron compartir con su querido padre, y aquella Navidad para ella era tan fría y triste sin el amigable Sr Ral. Sin embargo, podía contar con que él podría, a su manera, reconfortarla un poco.


¡Al fin un fic más Rivetra mío! Espero que les guste, amo la pareja que pudieron haber hecho. Esto va a dedicado a las fans como yo y a HikariCaelum, que también le gusta Petra como a mí.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, sólo uso a sus personajes por ocio.

**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un beso de cumpleaños<strong>

* * *

><p>Su rostro apenado se quedó observando por una de las ventanas de aquella fortaleza, casi en el bosque, el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, no podía dormir. No sabiendo que era Noche Buena y que estaba lejos de su hogar y de su padre por culpa de una gran tormenta de nieve que había obligados a todos a cancelar sus planes de aquella festividad.<p>

Apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana sus antebrazos y suspiró, ¿su padre sabría que ella estaría aquí sin poder ir a visitarle? Cerró sus ojos, no. Su padre ya debía haber imaginado que no podría ir por el clima.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para abrirlos y mirar una de las estrellas, sonrió un poco para luego caminar hacia afuera, saliendo de su habitación. Tenía el rostro cabizbajo y pensativo, sin embargo miraba unos momentos las habitaciones de sus compañeros, preguntándose cómo estarían ellos.

Sólo unos minutos y sería Navidad.

—Petra, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rivaille, sosteniendo un pequeño farol con una vela encendida.

El hombre se veía serio, indiferente como siempre. Petra se sonrojó al verse sido descubierta y se abrazó a sí misma, como si un extraño frío le hubiese recorrido todo el cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Sargento —se disculpó, bajando apenas la cabeza. —No podía dormir, así que caminé un poco para distraerme —contestó, frotándose levemente los brazos con sus manos, abrazándose más.

—Estás temblando. Ven, preparemos té o café, eso te ayudará con el frío —dicho aquello el hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, Petra lo siguió de cerca.

Una vez en la cocina el hombre puso a calentar un poco de agua y le pasó la cobija que traía a la muchacha. No era un hombre que solía tener aquellos gestos, con nadie de hecho, pero por aquella noche y por Petra se permitía ser un poco más...caballeroso.

La joven le sonrió, agradecida y se acomodó mejor la cobija, mientras esperaba su té.

—Sargento, ¿le molestaría si le hago una pregunta...un poco indiscreta?

—Habla —concedió el superior, dejando dos tazas sobre la mesa.

—Usted... —comenzó, con cierta duda. —¿Por qué está despierto? ¿Tampoco puede dormir?

Rivaille se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

—No suelo dormir en este día...ya es veinticinco, ¿no? —la joven de cabellos claros asintió. —Hoy es mi cumpleaños...

Petra abrió los ojos, sorprendida y bajó la mirada, para finalmente sonreír.

—Pues... Feliz Cumpleaños, Sargento.

—Gracias —dijo, dándole la espalda para servir el café en una taza y el té en otra. Dejó la taza de café en un extremo.

—Me gustaría...poder regalarle algo...no sé, más especial, o íntimo...no sé...

Y cuando dijo aquellas palabras los labios de Rivaille rozaron los suyos, y luego él dejó la taza de té a su disposición.

—Con ésto basta, Petra. Te debía un regalo...

El rubor en el rostro de Petra era notorio, además de su sorpresa. Se tocó con suavidad los labios y vio que él la miraba mientras bebía café. Ella rió un poco, tomando la taza con sus manos.

—Feliz Navidad, Sargento.

—Feliz Navidad, Petra.

Y fue, en ese momento en el que nunca pensó que se sentiría tan cercana al hombre que más admiraba, sin duda era el mejor regalo de Navidad que le podrían haber dado.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

¿Alguna aclaración? El cumpleaños de Petra es el 06 de Diciembre, el de Rivaille (costumbre para mí llamarlo así) es el 25 de Diciembre.

Sin más me despido, nuevamente espero que les haya gustado. Esperaba que no contuviera OoC pero pensé _"A Rivaille lo hacen uke, violador, sadomasoquista y quizá psicópata, un beso cortito y a Petra no es nada del otro mundo"_ así que así pasó (?). Ni tampoco hay un orden cronológico establecido, pueden creer que sea antes o después de la llegada de Eren; para mí, mejor pensar en antes.

¡Se cuidan todos/as!


End file.
